


Knifekkuno

by AnnabelleRaen



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cute Sykkuno, Gen, Knifekkuno, can be platonic, corpse being sykkuno's no 1 simp, he absolutely learned tricks to look cool change my mind, i just wanted cute shit man, idk how to name things so here we are, not that theres any other kind of sykkuno, rae is my favourite female streamer hands down, sykkuno's knife phase in 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:55:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28942563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnabelleRaen/pseuds/AnnabelleRaen
Summary: Rae finds a screenshot of Sykkuno's knife tweet circling around and sends it to his no.1 simp.Corpse, predictably, doesn't know what to do with himself.
Relationships: Corpse Husband & Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 23
Kudos: 675





	Knifekkuno

**Author's Note:**

> Hello  
> It's been two years  
> Life sucks absolute ass  
> I want death but I'm too prideful and stubborn to give in to life being a bitch to me  
> Ahaha  
> Have my two favourites being cute + Rae my lord and saviour

Rae OWA OWA

[img.0031981238734.jpg]  
7.56 pm

You

what the fuck  
7.56 pm

Rae OWA OWA

Sykunno had a knife phase~

Have fun with that information (*^3^)/~☆  
7.57 pm

You

_what the fuck  
8.00 pm_

* * *

You

you had a knife phase and didn’t tell me  
8.01 pm

Sy uwu

Oh, hey Corpse!  
8.06 pm

Uh yeah, I did for a bit, a few years ago!  
8.06 pm

You like knives, right? You wanna see them? :D  
8.07 pm

You

hell yea  
8.07 pm

Sy uwu

[img23752308747520.jpg]

[img27942693423485.jpg]

[img349276423082474.jpg]  
8.08 pm

[img42276234298374234.jpg]

Img239472358684.jpg]  
8.09pm

“Holy shit,” Corpse breathed, eyes widening as pictures came in one after the other.

You

Uh  
8.10 pm

Sy uwu

[img9327236243.jpg]

[img2397246343482.jpg]

[img237924632485.jpg]  
8.11 pm

Huh? What is it?  
8.11 pm

You

Thats  
8.11pm

A lot  
8.12pm

Sy uwu

Oh, yeah it was a long phase I guess haha. It took up 2 years of my life xD  
8.12pm

There are others, if you wanna see them?  
8.13 pm

You

i absolutely want to see your knives  
8.14 pm

Sy uwu

:D  
8.14 pm

[img86452934723.jpg]

[img457820376423525.jpg]

[img580367247348235235.jpg]

[img9732546834234455.jpg]

[img4935746230243092485.jpg]  
8.16 pm

_“Holy shit.”_ Corpse croaked again.

* * *

You

[screenshot3457465.jpg]

[screenshot3457466.jpg]

[screenshot 3457467.jpg]

rae theres no fuckin end to them  
8.17 pm

Rae OWA OWA

Holy shit  
8.17 pm

“Same.” Corpse wheezed out painfully.

Rae OWA OWA

I  
Holy SHIT  
8.18 pm

_“Same.”_ Corpse groaned.

Rae OWA OWA

Also  
8.18 pm

“Sy uwu”, huh? >:3  
8.18 pm

_“Fuck.”_

You

Shut the fuck up  
8.18 pm

* * *

You

damn these are so cool  
8.18 pm

little sykkuno with a knife collection huh  
8.19 pm

who’da thunk it  
8.19 pm

Syk uwu

Hey, w what dyou mean ‘little’ >:c  
8.19 pm

I could be taller than you!  
8.19 pm

I mean I’m probably not  
8.20 pm

But I could be!  
8.20 pm

You

X to doubt :p  
8.20 pm

I love these knives Sy  
8.22 pm

Sy uwu

Thanks Corpse! ^w^  
8.22 pm

I learned to do tricks with them to look cool!  
8.22 pm

“Holy fucking shit this isn’t fair.”

Corpse was about to _die._

You

No fuckin way  
8.23 pm

Sy uwu

Yeah! I don’t know if I can still do them, though, it was 5 years ago  
8.23 pm

You

Say cap right now  
8.23 pm

Sy uwu

I can still do it!!!  
8.25 pm

I’ll show you, hold on.  
8.25 pm

“Oh my God.”

* * *

You

Rae help he’s going to show me knife trickS  
8.25 pm

Rae OWA OWA

Hore  
8.26 pm

* * *

Sy uwu

[vid47864289.mp4]  
8.27 pm

I did it!  
8.27 pm

Corpse wasn’t being dramatic, but his fingers _shook_ as he clicked on the video.

Sykkuno was in frame, in immaculate quality. He used his streaming camera for this. He brushed his fringe from his face with a small, shy smile, and twisted his mouth to the side as he looked down out of frame. His hand came up with a knife, and Corpse had to pause to breathe.

Once he remembered how inhaling worked, he continued.

Sykkuno fingered the knife carefully before setting it backdown and picking up a different one. It was a butterfly knife with a green handle and a sharp looking blade.

He twirled it around his fingers experimentally, a small smile curving his lips and he got back into the feeling of it, and then-

Oh.

Corpse made a dying sound when his wrist flicked upwards suddenly, the knife blurring as it was twirled around with ease. He threw it up sometimes, making Corpse’s breath hitch in his throat and only exhale once he caught it again without injury. Just as suddenly as he had started, the knife suddenly closed with a sharp ‘click’ in his hands, and Sykkuno grinned proudly but bashfully, the hand with the knife coming to cover his smile, and Corpse was _done._

* * *

You

That was the hottest thing ive seen in my entire goddamn life  
8.29 pm

Sy uwu

Oh  
8.29 pm

Um  
8.29 pm

Thanks Corpse  
8.29 pm

(#´ω｀#)  
8.29 pm

You

Yknow I always wanted to learn how to do that  
8.30 pm

Sy uwu

I learned from the internet, its easier than I thought!  
8.30 pm

Corpse was laughing hysterically, but tears felt suspiciously close to the surface, “Sykkuno _please,_ just this once, understand what I’m trying to say to you.”

Sy uw

I can teach you  
8.30 pm

If you want?  
8.31 pm

Corpse punched the air, a wide smile on his face.

“There really is a God, huh.”

You

I’d love that, thanks Sy :D  
8.31 pm

Sy uwu

No problem, Corpse! :D  
8.32 pm

* * *

You

rAE RAE RAE RAE RAE  
8.32 pm

[screenshot2937240384.jpg]  
8.32 pm

:DDDD  
8.33 pm

Rae OWA OWA

Simp  
8.33 pm

Good job  
8.34 pm

**Author's Note:**

> Do you understand the extent to which I love these morons, I have read all the fics on AO3, ive been through all 444 works of fiction, ive clicked next until i was at the 22nd page and there was no longer a next button, i require SUSTINANCE


End file.
